Valentines Cupcake
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Number two of three one shots. None of them are connected. Don't be fooled by the title, remember things aren't as they always seem...especially if I'm writing it! Enjoy! May everyone have a great day! Today is also my wedding anniversary, so this bit of fun is my gift to myself!


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Number two of three one shots for valentines day. Keep your eyes open, because there may be a fourth one. This one was a collaborative effort between my husband and I. He loves JE books too.

Valentines Cupcake

"Cupcake? Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" Joe asked me.

I shook my head. We had gone out last night for dinner, and I came home with food poisoning.

Today was Valentines day, and I really wanted to spend it with my husband. You see we had gotten married in Pennsylvania last year on this day, yet it looks like I'll be spending it in bed, trying to keep my guts where they belong.

"Will you get me some tea and dry toast? Maybe that will help." He got up from the side of the bed. Kissed my forehead and went downstairs to the kitchen to fulfill my request.

Our relationship has been a very rocky road, most of it having to do with hiding out from everyone for awhile, then there was my job.

He hated that I was a bounty hunter, that I constantly put myself in danger. I remind him that he does it as well. He always counters that he was in the military and went to school to do his job. I had neither of these qualifications.

He came back in carrying a tray. He set it across my lap, and gently cupped my cheek pulling me in for a kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to moan a bit. He chuckled.

"When you're feeling better, Cupcake, I want to hear more of those noises."

"Soon."

He sighed and crawled into bed with me.

"Your sister wants to know if we can keep the girls tomorrow night so that they can go out for dinner."

"Yeah, we can. They don't get out very often."

He snuggled up to me and held me close, soon his phone rang. I sighed as he answered it.

"Hello?"..."We'll be there in twenty."

He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"We have to get to St. Francis, it's time."

I jumped up quickly. I threw on jeans, my T-shirt, and sneakers. Running a brush through my mop of hair, I declared myself ready to go.

We made a mad dash for the car. We had to be there, we had been waiting for this moment for the last eight months. Hell, we helped the woman do what she had to, so she could stay safe. She means so much to both of us.

We got to labor and delivery and asked for her room. The nurse showed us to it very quickly. She was already pushing.

"Thank God you're here!" She yelled, holding out a hand to each of us.

"It's ok, sweetie. We're here. Are you sure you don't want us to call him?"

"I'm sure. He doesn't want this." She said through the pain.

Two more pushes and the baby was here. The doctor called out.

"It's a girl!"

Joe and I hugged each other, sobbing. We were happy for our best friend, but also sad for her. The man she loves should be here with her, not us.

The baby was beautiful, looking like a perfect combination of her mother and father. We had to convince her to tell him.

"Joe, she needs to tell him."

"She will. Maybe someone can leave him an anonymous tip somehow."

"Hmmm...maybe he can be convinced that he is needed here at the hospital right now. I'll make a phone call."

I walked away and made the call I should have made months ago.

We watched her sleep and heard a commotion in the hallway. The time had come.

He came barreling through the door, and saw her laying there in the bed. A look of peace came over him, he then noticed the plastic bassinet that held his daughter. He became tense again.

"Why? Why call me here when she has someone else's child?" He asked.

"Not someone else's, yours," I replied.

The look of shock on his face was far beyond anything we expected.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She said you never wanted this. She let us help her till now, but it should have been you here when she had your daughter."

He only nodded, and went back to watching them both. Joe and I began to leave when he spoke up.

"Thank you, Hector. You have always watched over her. You too, Morelli. I never thought I would see the day that you would help bring Babe and I together, but if she'll have me, I want our forever. Plus, we now have our own personal cupid, diapers and all."

A/N as you can see, my one shots are not connected in any way...btw did you guess who it was before the end? Did you like my misdirection on this one? Let me know.


End file.
